kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mou Bu
A Great General of Qin and one of the "Four Pillars" of Ryo Fui, Mou Bu is part of the Ryo faction. He is the son of Great General Mou Gou and father of Mou Ki and Mou Ten. Appearance He is a tall, muscular man who has spiked hair and a short goatee. His court attire are dark jade green robes. His daunting appearance intimidates all but the fearless and he is not afraid to speak his mind in spite of consequences. This shows that he is an instinctive type of general as they seem to have the ability to intimidate regular people and easily overwhelm enemy infantry. He rode a warhorse named Gaku Han that died of its wounds after the Qin-Zhao war. Personality Initially an overconfident and arrogant man, he desires to become the strongest general of whole of China. Accompanying this desire, he wanted to re-establish the "Six Great Generals of Qin" with him being one of the Great Generals. Because of his desires and arrogance, he harbored hostility against Ō Ki, who was considered at the time the strongest general of Qin, and regarded him as no more than a Relic of the Past. After the war with Zhao that saw the death of Ō Ki, partially because of faulty decisions and judgement on Mou Bu's part (looking down on the enemy) and seeing Ō Ki's military might for himself, he seemed to have become more aware of his own shortcomings and gained a lot of respect for the dying Ō Ki and seems to have become a little bit more humble. This respect is further shown when he asks Shin for Ō Ki's glaive during the Sanyou Campaign because Shin was not strong enough to wield it yet. During the Invasion of Qin war, Mou Bu seemed to have grown, talking less arrogantly and superior to Tou, but a bit more as equals. Ever since the death of Ō Ki, Mou Bu's military behavior has changed, he realized his mistake when charging far to deep into enemy lines which Ō Ki warned him of and saw himself as the reason of Qin's defeat. He is not as aggressive as he once was, for example at the 15th day of the battle of Kankoku pass instead of Mou Bu charging the Chu army head on leading the vanguard himself as expected of a brute force general he instead shows signs of a more strategic general. This strategical behaviour shocked most people on the battlefield both the Chu and the Qin army when he pulled of the so called highly advanced Echelon formation which even master strategists and tacticians aren't capable of pulling off. Since Ō Ki was both a offensive and defensive general it may be that Mou Bu was inspired and learned by his mistake and did realize that being a pure agressive brute force general is not the way of becoming a Great general. History He and his father originated from the State of Qi but because his father never won a fight against the Zhao warrior Ren Pa, the family emigrated to the State of Qin where they both would have successful military careers. Mou Bu went through a tough time as kid as he grew up with one of the young princes of Chu; So Shi who was held hostage by Qin. So Shi was his best friend with whom he shares a sad past with. Story Mou Bu first appears with Ryo's faction at the Qin royal palace after the assassination attempt on the king's life. He interrupts Chancellor Ryo to ask for a royal hearing and threatens Ri Shi when he insults the general for the breach of protocol. When he has their attention, he mentions his wish to revive the "Six Great Generals" system which was used in the time of King Sho. He goes on further about the impact Qin had against its enemies because of the system and Sai Taku chastises him by talking about the problems that the state would face if they were to revive it. Mou Bu declares himself as the strongest in all of China and that he will prove his might to all when Taku mentions that there is someone stronger than him in the room, possibly in the whole state. Revealing that Ō Ki is the last surviving general of "Six Great Generals", Mou Bu states that his era is long gone and he would pulverize him if he interferes. He asks the king to grant him the title of Great General and the ability to freely make war before he is silenced by Ryo Fui. In response to the Han campaign, Zhao attacked the Qin city of Bayou and this forced the king to call for 100,000 men to relieve the besieged city. Ryo Fui notes that it is fortunate that Mou Bu remained behind with all of Qin's generals occupied in Han and asks the king to appoint him Commander-in-chief of the relief army. Shō Bun Kun objects to this angering Mou Bu, but he is halted by Shou Hei Kun who Asks the opinion of Shō Bun Kun, who explains that Mou Bu leans more towards offence and has no defense. Shō Bun Kun proceeds by saying that the only one man available right now that has those qualities is Ō Ki, angering Mou Bu again. At that moment Ō Ki enters the room. He sizes up the Great General, telling him to piss off but Ō Ki states that he was summoned and Shou Hei Kun confirms this as he was the one who did it for the same reasons Shō Bun Kun just explained. Mou Bu leaves the meeting after Ō Ki is selected as the Commander-in-chief, saying the he won't recognize a relic of the past. He is later appointed Vice General by Ō Ki and takes the vanguard in the army. Upon arriving to the besieged city of Bayou, he and 40,000 men make up the Qin army's center as the vanguard unit. He faces off against the heavy cavalry of the Zhao and decimates them with his charge, breaking through with his destructive strength alone. His offensive power during the battle is blunted by the tactics of Ri Haku who excels at defense. After the Zhao retreat, Mou Bu call the Zhao general a joke when informed by his men of the day's events. The next day, he leads the center army of 20,000 men against Ri Haku and refuses assistance from General Kan Ou. His charge completely breaks through Ri Haku's first line as he mocks the general for having been lucky to have mediocre opponents prior to meeting Mou Bu. He continues to fight despite being surrounded by Zhao men but beats them back and after forcing the Zhao general to retreat, he orders his forces to destroy his remaining men. Later on, he is invited to the Qin army headquarters by Ō Ki who gives him control over 5 armies so he can attack the Zhao headquarters in a single sweep. He uses them all the next day in a charge which forces the Zhao to move their headquarters deeper into the forest as they retreat. Mou Bu arrives with his army at the relocated Zhao HQ and compliments Ryuu Koku on his navigation skills, asking him to come work for him. Ryuu Koku humbly declines and asks if they will proceed to encircle the Zhao with their combined army. Mou Bu states that there is no need as the Zhao have nowhere to run or hide then leads a charge towards their HQ with 25,000 troops. His army manages to push through despite the Zhao forces slowly sapping their strength and Mou Bu spots Hou Ken as he cuts down Qin troops. Upon seeing the Zhao commander-in-chief, he comments that it is his first time meeting a man with such a powerful "martial" aura and Hou Ken's gaze gives him the cold sweats but he charges at him nonetheless. Hou Ken retreats which angers Mou Bu, who follows him into a narrow canyon where the Zhao have set a trap for his cavalry. The trap reduces his forces by half but Mou Bu, despite advice to withdraw, presses onwards as he has Houken in his sights. As his forces fight their way through an ambush set by Chou Sou, Mou Bu catches up to Hou Ken and bashes his skull open but realizes the dead man is a fake, telling his men to be on guard. As the battle went on, his men were reduced to less than a thousand, most of them exhausted from the prolonged fight against the Zhao troops until the arrival of Ō Ki 's army gave them some hope. He and the remnants of his army watch the battle quietly before using their last reserves of strength to create an escape path for the dying Ō Ki. Seeing the dying Ō Ki, he apologizes for his rashness in the war and asks if the Qin great general has any parting words for him. Ō Ki tells him that he should know what his future tasks are, one of which is becoming a great symbol of Qin's military. He appears armed at the meeting with Riboku in the royal palace and leaves during the festival after drinking. Mou Bu appears to Mou Ten and Shin as he arrives to pass on a message concerning Renpa from Shouheikun. Upon telling his father of the information, he notices that Mou Gou is disturbed by the news and talks of his father's past with Ren Pa to his vassals Chou Shi and Rai Ki. Abilities Mou Bu is a very strong general and his weapon of choice displays his brutal strength on the battlefield. His massive club can smash armored cavalry to pieces and can be wielded with one hand. He is said to be the "unrivaled strongest man in Qin". Despite this, he got the cold sweats from being in Hou Ken's presence. Gallery Anime Manga Category:Characters Category:Great Generals Category:Qin Category:Qin Generals Category:Male Category:Mou Family Category:Mou Bu Army Category:Generals Category:Mace Users Category:Qi Category:Cavalry Category:Ryo Fui Faction Category:Four Pillars of Ryo